ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack
The Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack is the name of a limited edition of The Fame Monster released on December 15, 2009. This special edition had a 10 000 copy print limit, and each copy is numbered. Press received a unnumbered edition. The core of the Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack is the Book of Gaga, a highly stylized art table book housed in a custom splicase. The book document Gaga's journey into pop super stardom from 2008 to 2009. Background A rumour of a book called Lady Gaga being shop appeared online in July 2009. “Lady Like will combine images with lyrics, diary entries, interviews, inspirations and quotes from Gaga’s heroes,” reads the proposal sent to publishers. In the fall of 2009, the Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack was annonced by Lady Gaga's label, Interscope Records. Shortly after, a call for original artwork by fans was released on September 6 on LadyGaga.com : "Well, the inspiration behind that was fanzines from the punkDIY movement era in New York," she explained to MTV News. "Again this was a label conversation, where I said, 'I don't want this to be an industry overview of my life. I want to be able to give a real look at what I've been through to my fans.' What inspired me was the fan art. I have thousands and thousands of paintings, drawings, sketches, fashion designs ... photography from my fans. I published it all in this book." The book include a photo taken of her in Moscow, where she had a near miss with Russian authorities. "I was in my clothing from the show, which is not very different from what I'm wearing now," she said, explaining why the police confronted her. "But I didn't realize how conservative it was in Russia, because the nightclub I was in was not so conservative. And I got to Red Square, and then all of a sudden this police car pulled up, and we had to really get ourselves out of it. I had this photo the incident, and I decided not to show anybody, but I put it in the book." The 3D Glasses was supposed to be "for things that will happen soon" but so far have no utilisation. Book of Gaga :''Main article: Book of Gaga'' Upon the first opening, the book is wrapped in a tinted red plastic along with two cardboard puzzles. The cover of the Book of Gaga is made in a mirror-like foil. The book include various items such as two special 2 sided all black CDs of The Fame and The Fame Monster, a bookmark made from a lock of Lady Gaga's hair (from the Candy Warhol wig), 3D glasses, two pull out posters and a paper doll collection. Some of the pages in book are in smaller sizes than the rest of the book. These four "fanzines" include The Fame booklet, a behind the scene/Making of the Haus of Gaga, a collection of Lady Gaga's tweets and some art collected from fans around the world. Credits *Concept by Haus of Gaga *Design by Julian Peploe Studio *Photos by Lady Gaga and the Haus of Gaga. Fans art These are some of the art found in the book selected by Lady Gaga. Lady_Gaga_The_Fame_Machine_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) 10517537198638111650044.jpg|Scott (scottnonstop) lady_gaga_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) 6877a30a9f2384b34b03cf6b0a583a49.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) gaga_wing_headphones_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) lady_gaga_orbit_space_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) Robin Roemer-Fame Ball.png|The Fame Ball - Release Party. Photograpgy by Robin Roemer. Original pictures These are some of the original pictures found in the book, unedited. lady_gaga_012.jpg 0-0-09 Lady Gaga 002.jpg 0-0-08 Haus of Gaga 001.jpg|(2008) OnTheSetPK-iPodGlasses.jpg|(Oct 3, 2008) Img 1571.png|(Feb, 2009) 4-1-09 Jeremy Scott with Lady Gaga at Birthday Bash.jpg|(Apr 1, 2009) 4-1-09 American Idol Backstage 001.jpg 4-25-09 Red Square 001.jpg|(Apr 25, 2009) 5-7-09 Behind the scenes Sebastian Faena 002.jpg|(May 7, 2009) 6-8-09 Out in Japan 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2009) 6-8-09 Shibuya AX 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2009) 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 003.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 011.jpg IMG00591-20090622-0020 2.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) IMG00210-20090621-2145 2.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) 7-1-09 Hotel in Ireland 001.jpg|(Jul 1, 2009) AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg|(Jul 14, 2009) 7-25-09 On plane to Amsterdam 001.jpg|(Jul 25, 2009) 7-31-09_Hotel_004.jpg|(Jul 31, 2009) 8-4-09_Way_to_Japan_001.jpg|(Aug 4, 2009) Img-lady-gaga-02 190542659709.jpg|(Aug 6, 2009) Img-lady-gaga-06 190945889134.jpg|(Aug 7, 2009) UK-2.jpg|(Aug 9, 2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530016.jpg|(2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530013.jpg|(2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530017.jpg|(2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530018.jpg|(2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530020.jpg|(2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530014.jpg|(2009) Publici 753DPI72RGB530015.jpg|(2009) Lady Gaga's sketch - Crystal glasses.jpg Track list The first CD is the censored version of The Fame Monster. References *Lady Gaga explains Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack *Steveb's Fan-made eBook *List of the Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack owners Category:The Fame Monster